Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park
|General}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /Sandbox|Sandbox}} /Trivia and lists|Trivia and lists}} /Other|Other}}}} )}} Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park, or simply Jurassic Park, is a 2019 action-adventure novel written by PeterDaly. It acts as a rewrite of the by the late . Plot To be added. '' Characters and cast Michael Crichton's characters * ' ' as '''Alan Grant' - A Paleontologist who participated in the test run of Jurassic Park. * as Ellie Sattler - She is Dr. Alan Grant's graduate student, and joined him on the tour of InGen's dinosaur preserve. * as Ian Malcolm - Mathematician who participated in the testing of Jurassic Park. * as John Hammond - Hammond is the creator of Jurassic Park and founder of InGen. * as Lewis Dodgson - A BioSyn agent. * as John Arnold - Arnold ran the main control center from within the visitor's center. * as Robert Muldoon - Hammond's loyal game warden from his nature reserve in Kenya. * as Dennis Nedry - The second main human antagonist in the novel . * as Henry Wu - Wu was the chief geneticist in Jurassic Park and head of the team that created the dinosaurs. * as Ed Regis - A Public Relations manager for InGen who was present during Dr. Grant's visit to the park, and acted as a tour guide. * as Donald Gennaro - Gennaro was the lawyer that accompanied the first group to Isla Nublar. * as Lex Murphy - Lex is Tim's younger sister and John Hammond's granddaughter. * as Tim Murphy - Tim is Lex's older brother and John Hammond's grandson. * as Gerry Harding - Jurassic Park's chief veterinarian. My own characters * '''as Paul Denham''' - A world famous paleontologist and an old friend of Alan Grant from college. * as Amanda Denham - Paul's 19 year old daughter who accompanied her father to Isla Nublar along with her boyfriend Eddie Malone. * as''' Eddie Malone''' - Amanda's beloved 21 year old boyfriend who accompanied both her and her father to Isla Nublar. * '''as Nimrod '- Hammond's butler who is revealed to be a Neanderthal. * ' ' as' Arthur Franklin''' - A United States senator who met the survivors after they were rescued from Isla Nublar. Dinosaurs and other creatures * Ankylosaurus - * Apatosaurus - * Coelurosaurus - * Compsognathus - * Deinosuchus - * Dilophosaurus - * Dryosaurus - * Maiasaura - * Microceratops - * Othnielia - * Pteranodon - * Stegosaurus - * Styracosaurus - * Triceratops - * Tyrannosaurus Rex - * Velociraptor - Named animals * The Big One - * Clarence - * Ralph - * Rexy - Locations Mainland * Montana - ** Grant's Dig Site - * Costa Rica - ** Airport - Outland * Isla Nublar - ** Visitor Center - ** Safari Lodge - ** Hammond's Bungalow - ** East Dock - ** Aviary - Changes made Whilst following nearly the same story as the original novel, there will be several changes which include: * The story is set in 2000. * John Hammond both survives and has his film personality. * Euoplocephalus and Cearadactylus are replaced with both Ankylosaurus and Pteranodon as they're more famous and well known. * Hammond has a Neanderthal butler named Nimrod. * Paul and Amanda have the same second name as Carl Denham from King Kong whilst Eddie Malone is based on Edward Malone from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World. Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Articles by PeterDaly